Riddler's Assistant- The Seven Holidays Game
by CrimsonWords
Summary: A Special Holiday story with a few upcoming new stories announcement


Riddler's Assistant- The Seven Holidays Games

(A Batman Fanfiction)

By Ripley Cerna

Chapter 1: Christmas Eve Party (Riddler's Narrative)

"Riddle?! Are you dressed?!" I called out to her from the main ball room. I was having my men finish up the decorations for our Christmas Eve party. This started ever since Riddle came around. She said that since most of us don't really celebrate much because of our lifestyle, well we all decided that we've ought to deserve a one day break which is Christmas Eve. Now on Christmas day, that's when the real fun starts.

"Good Heavens, where on earth could that girl be?" I said to myself, "Riddle! The guests will be arriving soon and I rather not let them see you not decent!" I walked out of the ball room and saw her in the living room playing video games.

Well at least she's dressed for the party. She's wearing a light green collar shirt, a sliky dark green vest, a dark green bowtie, Black slacks, and black and light green converse. I see that her hair is combes back and has some kind of green glitter in it but her head is covered by a green santa hat.

I looked at the screen to see what she's playing and see that it's... Batman Arkham Asylum. "Really Riddle?" I said, "If our guests see you playing this they're going to pummel you to death."

"Relax, I'm about to quit. After I take you to jail of course. Check this out."

She suddenly solved a riddle on the game and I hear someone shouting, "What? You did it? You must have cheated. There is no way you could have beaten me. Well, you asked for it, Batman. My final challenge for the whole of Gotham is just seconds away... What?"

Suddenly police sirens were heard, "Sirens! The police! you cheated, Batman. You couldn't have outsmarted me!" There was a pound on the door. A police officer said, "Police! Open up!"

"No!"

"I said open the door now!"

"No!"

We've finally heard the door knocked down. Police officer said, "Down on the ground! Down on the ground!"

"No! Tell me! How did you work out where I was? Do you hear me? I, Edward Nygma, will... Argghh!"

Transmission goes dead as Riddle laughed away at me. "Oh my gosh that was just hilarious!"

"Oh ha ha. Shut the game off. I swear the nerve of these game creators."

She turned off the T.V and put the game away. "Now if that door bell rings. You know what to do."

"Yes yes."

...

Everyone showed up and none is left out on the list. As usual though, Harley and Ivy are messing around with my assistant, making her blush red and feel embarassed. I swear I wonder what they tell her.

... (Riddle's Narrative)

"You two should totally kiss under a mistletoe." said Harley.

"It'll be nice and romantic." said Ivy, "I can set you two up for tonight."

"For the last time, I told you guys the Riddler and I are not in a relationship."

"Awww don't worry sweetie, denial is a common thing." said Harley.

"Oh God." I face palm myself.

"Hey how about a bet?" said Ivy. I looked up at her as I said, "A bet?"

"If you kiss him under a mistletoe before we do. We'll do crimes for you for a whole month."

"And if I lose?"

"You'll do whatever we say for a whole month." said Harley.

I sighed as I said, "You're on."

... (Riddler's Narrative)

That's strange. Why do I feel heated up? The room temperature should be fine. "Edward." said Penguin as he came over to me, "Once again you put on a very lovely Christmas Eve Party."

"Why thank you Oswald. Have you lost weight? You're looking quite fit."

"It's all thanks to my girls keeping me on a healthy diet. You know I've been training real hard for this Seven Holidays Game. Last year the game wasn't in my favor."

"Hopefully your training is really paid off then for this year's game." I said.

"So I heard there are some rookies here?"

"Oh yes. Believe it or not this is Joker's first year to compete in my game. It's the same with Mr. Freeze. Ever since Riddle became friends with him she convince to be more loose and outgoing."

"He still hasn't found the cure yet for his wife huh?"

"No, sadly. But as usual he never gives up which I admire greatly. I've never really thought that him and I could be good friends."

"I'm glad to here. By the way why is Bane here?" he pointed at Bane way in the back where he's talking to Killer Croc, "Doesn't he hate you?"

"Well after a while Bane gave Riddle his utmost respect."

"Hey Pengy." said Harley Quinn walking up to him as she said, "Twofy wants to talk to ya."

"Two Face?"

We looked at Two Face who was sitting down at a table eating. "If you will excuse me, Edward." Oswald headed his way to Two Face.

... (Oswald's Narrative)

I sat down by Two Face and said, "So what is it you want to talk about, Harvey?"

"What?" he said looking at me in confusion.

"Didn't you told Harley that you needed to speak with me?"

"No. Why?"

I looked at at Harley who was speaking with Edward. Two Face looked too as he said, "I'm guessing Harley tricked you."

"Why though? Wait, do you see what I see growing above them?"

"Yeah, is that a mistletoe?"

We started noticeing a bunch of mistletoes growing around some part of the cieling. "This is Poison Ivy's doing. What's their game?"

... (Riddler's Narrative)

"So Eddie, how's it going?" said Harley.

"Great, everything is going very well for me. And you?"

"Oh you know, everything is all right as rain with Mr. J. Oh would you look at-huh?"

"Come with us Harley." said Angelica.

"We got something cool to show you." said Delilah."

"Hey! I'm kind of busy here!"

The two Penguin's henchgirls pulled Harley away. "What was that about?" I walked over to the drink table so I can get myself some champane. When I reach for one my hand was covered by Ivy's. I look up at her as I said, "Poison Ivy."

"Sorry Riddler, I didn't realize we were getting the same glass."

"It's quite alright. I'll just get the next one."

"No by all means." she used one of her vines to lift up the glass to hold it up for me, "Take it."

I was hesitant by her sudden generiousity, but I took it in my hand as the vine let go. "Thank you." I said.

"My my, what lovely-,"

"Poison Ivy." step in Mr. Freeze. "I must say this, you look lovely tonight." I better leave them to their conversation. Ivy's behavior was just too weird for my taste.

I nearly bumped into Riddle when she suddenly walked right in front of me. "Oh, hey Riddle. Having a nice time?"

"Hey, Riddler. Can we talk for a bit?"

"Sure, um let's go over here then."

We walked over by the Christmas tree away from the others. "What is it, Riddle?"

"Look up." she pointed up.

I did and I saw a mistletoe. "What? I didn't ask those fools to put these up." All of sudden the unexpected happen. she grab my head to pull down and she raise herself up to kiss me! I nearly dropped my champane but I kept myself steady. I saw two camera flashes and once we parted we saw Poison Ivy and Harley, sniggering and taking pictures of us.

"Ha ha, very funny." said Riddle, "But at least I won the bet bitches." I looked at Riddle in shock.

"This was a bet?!" I said while trying to keep my voice down.

"Awww, looks like Eddie here wanted it to be real." said Harley.

"What?"

"Long story." said Riddle, "But hey. Now they have to do what ever I say."

I sighed and face palm myself as I said, "I'll talk to you later. Right now I need to explain the rules."

I climb up the stairs onto the stage and spoke into the microphone, "Attention everyone." I got their attention on me, "I'm so glad you all have come to participate my Seven Holidays Game. To share a little light to what it's about. It's a game that carries on for seven days until New Years. To win the game, all of you must fend for yourselves and collect seven of my holiday trophies that is spread out all over Gotham. I only have three rules, No getting help from others, but if you get one of these hint cards."

I showed them a green glowing Riddler card, "You can call on any of my five referees that are near to you. Who are my assistant, Riddle, Angelica, Delilah, Evil, and Corin. For the people I have just named, please come up to the stage."

They all did as they lined up behind me. "The limit to these hint cards are three per each. You'll find on certain trophies.

"Second rule, No killing each other. You can fight over a trophy that you don't have but don't go over board. Melee only and brains, so no knives, guns, or any other weapon.

"Third rule, don't get caught by the Batman. If you get caught, just shout Riddle's name and she'll come over to save you. If Riddle is no where near you, my other referees will come and save you.

"Fourth rule, No taking any civilian hostage. If you do, you are disqualified and we will not help you be saved from the Dark Knight."

"Now the Seven Holiday trophies represents each holiday throughout the year. Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, Independance Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and of course Christmas. You must have all seven trophies In order to win and get to the safe zone before New Year's Eve. Why does it take Seven days? Well it takes time to find them all, and we only need three winners for three grand money prizes. Our winners last year was, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, and Poison Ivy. Since there's many of us, it takes a little while to collect all trophies. By the way, if you get caught by the Dark Knight, you're disqualified, if you get caught in my traps and can't solve one of my riddles in time, you're disqualified, and finally if you're defeated in a fight with another competitor, you're disqualified. Questions?"

"Yeah," said Joker, "What if Riddle or your referees can't save us from the Bat?"

"They will rescue you no matter what. No one has ever been sent to Arkham after they've been caught by the Batman."

"So how much is the prizes for the three winners?" asked Bookworm. Wow, I've haven't seen him in ages. What made him want to partake in my game, let alone attending to my party?

"First prize is one million with the New Year Trophy. 2nd, is five hundred grand with the New Year Meadel, and 3rd is three hundred grand with the New Year ribbon."

"Hey is the Safe Zone going to be here?" asked False Face. Another old face I've haven't seen in ages. There are sure a lot of rookies here.

"No, as for the safe zone, it's going to be at Penguin's Lounge. The New Year party will be held there too at the end of the game."

I waited for another question but I heard no more so I asked, "Does everyone understand the rules of the game?"

Some said yes, or even nodded. I smiled as I said, "Good. My men will escort each and every one of you to your quarters that is spread around Gotham. At six in the evening is when the game begins. So everyone have a good night's rest."

My referees and I came down from the stage and I was met up with Oswald and Harvey, they both had smirky looks on their faces. "What?" I said.

"And I thought you said you were only partners." said Oswald.

I sighed and said, "Apparently Riddle made a bet with Poison Ivy and Harley. All these mistletoes were Ivy's doing."

"Damn, I wish girls made a bet to kiss me." said Two Face.

"Oh shut up."

Chapter 1: Valentine's Day

"Alright Referees look alive!" I said through their radio ear pieces they have to wear. They're already outside in different are zones of Gotham. While I'm at home in the control room, to keep tabs on the players and be the eyes of the sky.

"Hey Riddler," said Riddle, "That guy who asked about the safe zone. Was that Bookworm?"

"Well, I'm surprised you even know the name. But yeah that was him. He's acutally supposed to be reformed but I guess he's back in the villain business."

"Hmm, interesting.

"And isn't False Face ancient?" she asked.

"Oh way ancient. Before I even became the Riddler. Well let's see what they got."

... (Batman's Narrative)

"The Seven Holidays Game." I said as I looked upon Gotham on top of the roof of Wayne Enterprise With Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl. "It sickens me."

"It's really a harmless game, Batman." said Robin.

"Yeah, it's just villains having a great time on Christmas to New Years." said Nightwing.

"Definitely, can't we just let this one go?" said Batgirl.

"No." I said, "They are all criminals and they need to be brought back behind bars. Now spread out."

They obeyed me. "You're not going to stop me this time Riddle."

... (Riddle's Narrative)

"Dang, my ears are freaking burning." I said, "And it's freaking snowing out here!" I wrap my arms around myself to keep warm.

"See anyone collecting the Valentine trophy?" said Riddler in my ear piece communicator.

"No not yet... Wait hold on." down below from the roof I'm standing on, I see Bookworm walking down this alley to collect the Valentine trophy. "I see Bookworm heading towards it. Tch, let's see if he can get out one of your traps."

Like if on que, the cage trap sprung up and captured him. I see him reading a riddle on the screen and the keypad was presented to him. After he read it, he type it in, and the cage went down. "Holy shit, he just solved one of your riddles."

"Not really surprised. He's mostly knowledgable and wise but he's nowhere close to my intellect."

Bookworm took his trophy and left. "Looks like he's heading back to his quarters." I said, "I'm going to check to see how Penguin is doing."

I jump from roof to roof as I track down the Penguin. "Is it me or is he more fit than we've last saw him?" I said.

"Well I remembered that in the past, he was actually skinny. Later on when he became a big time villain he let himself go a bit but I think he's getting his mind back together. I know it's a cheesy thing to say, but I think it's because of you."

"Hmm, I wonder why."

I found him pretty quick. He's still trying to look for the Valintine Trophy. "He's close to finding it, he just needs to use his instincts."

"Trust me, do not underestimate this one. Back then we've actually use to be enemies."

"What made you guys become all friends?"

"Heh, ain't that a story to tell."

"Oh, looks like he's using his head now." I said as I see Penguin turn to the right direction. He walked up to a wall where he found a Riddler Hint card. "He didn't found a trophy but he found a hint card." I said to Riddler. Penguin put it away in his pocket, "Smart man." I said, "Best to save the hint cards for the very end."

Suddenly another criminal, came around. "Holy shit is that...King Tut?! I didn't know he was a part of this game."

"Riddle, he was the only one wearing his pharoah attire. He was at the party."

"Was he?... Whatever, I was too busy trying to win the bet. The thought of kissing you." all of a sudden I shuddered, "Oh yeah...and I did it."

"Yeah next time you make bets like that. Leave me out of it. You tasted like chocolate mint when you kissed me."

"Yeeeaaah I was eating chocolate mint cookies while trying to get Poison Ivy and Harley away from you... I was nervous...

"But wow, isn't King Tut like ancient?"

"You change subjects way too quickly."

"Ooo, I wonder if King Tut and Penguin are gonna fight."

"If so I better record this."

I sat down on the edge of the roof so I can relax and watch the show.

... (Penguin's Narrative)

I saw a pink glow behind A metal fence. The only way to get to the Valentine Trophy is to climb over it. "Well, good thing I'm fit enough to do this." I said to myself.

"Not so fast Penguin." I heard an awfully familiar voice behind me. I turn around to see King Tut standing five paces away from me. "That trophy belongs to me."

"Sorry King Tut but I found it first."

"Well I'm not backing down. Shall we fight for it then?"

"Whatever seems fit. But it looks like I have no choice."

King Tut made the first move as he thrown a punch at me. I dodge it and palm strike his jaw. He left himself wide open so I kneed him in the stomach and slam my elbow at the back of his neck. Next thing I knew, he was out like a light.

"You've should've stayed at home, rookie." I said and climb over the fence to collect my Valentine's Trophy.

Before I could climb back over I saw Riddle standing right next to King Tut. She kneeled down to put a tracking bracelet on his wrist. I remember those. I had that on me from the last game because I lost in a fight, which only means King Tut is disqualified. She looked at me as she said, "Not bad, Penguin. I have high hopes for you in this game. Now go on and head back."

After she took off and left. I head back to my quarters where I can be safe with my trophy and away from Batman.

... (Riddle's Narrative)

"He has been training." I said, "I guess it's really thanks to Angelica and Delilah. They must've changed him somehow."

"Could be."

"Whoa." I stopped as I saw Catwoman and Batman smooching on top of a roof.

"What is it?"

"Uhhh... This is my very first time seeing Catwoman and Batman...kissing... It's kind of disturbing."

Catwoman notice me watching as she pulled away and said, "Riddle! Don't you have any manners?!"

"... You do realize this means you're disqualified."

"Disqualified for what?"

"...Oh, you're not in The Seven Holidays Game then... Well uh...Carry on... I'll just go."

"Not so fast Riddle." said Batman.

"Oh no no, I'm not into threesomes."

"What?"

"Bye!"

I press a button on my belt to transport me to another part on this zone away from them. "Phew! Man that was close...and terrifying."

Chapter 3: St. Patrick's Day (Riddler's Narrative)

I heated myself up some top ramen and went back to the control room. Once I put back on my communicator headset, I contacted Riddle. "Alright how many are left Riddle?"

"25," she said, "When it started it was 32."

"Which means 7 were disqualified. Hopefully the numbers go down quick throughout the seven days."

"But remember we also want a good show."

"That's right. We want every game to be better than last years."

... (Riddle's Narrative)

"RIDDLE! RIDDLE!" I heard someone calling my name. I said, "Sounds like someone has been caught by the Bat."

I activated my wires to get my up in the air and take me to the villain's call for help. I reach to a roof to see down below me that it was Killer Moth being manhandled by Nightwing and Batgirl. "Show time."

With the help of my wires I swoop down there and bring out my batons and hit them both at their heads. Once Killer Moth was free I slap the bracelet on him. I said, "You're disqualified and it's best that you head back to your quarters. Now go!"

He took off running. "I'll get him!" said Batgirl. But I knocked her back down in the snow.

I said, "You two will do no such thing. Come on guy's it's the holidays. We should at least have some fun without doing any illegal stuff."

"Sorry, but thing is," said Nightwing, "You all are still criminals."

"Criminals who know how to have fun, that's for sure."

I brought out an orb and it send it at them. When Nightwing busted it with his baton. The goob exploded all over them and made them stuck where they stand. "What is this?!" Batgirl shouted.

"Science." I said, "Oh by the way the more you move the more it tightens so... Bye."

I took off.

... (Penguin's Narrative)

I'm around Old Gotham in Park Row Ave. Just when I pass by the church I saw Bookworm trying to open of Riddler's cages that's containing a St. Patrick's Day Trophy. I walked over as I asked him, "Having trouble?"

"Not at all." he said, "Solving puzzles is just as much my second nature too. I really would say that Riddler are almost quite alike. Well, from what I heard, he was abused by his father."

"And you?"

"Abused by my mother. Since my mother always knew about my fear of claustrophia, she locked me in a closet while she worked on puzzles. She never loved me, and yet she has a cruel way to discipline me. One day I set the closet on fire just so she could release me, but."

He took off one of his gloves as I see a very scared hand cause by the fire, "I only wind up badly burned. Of course she let me out but after getting very upset with me for setting the closet on fire, she beaten me up instead of taking me to the hostipal."

"In other words you were left to die." said the voice of Riddle, who walked out of the darkness. "Sorry I was evesdropping but I couldn't help myself but find out why you decided to make yourself known again."

"It's fine." he said as he put his glove back on, "I can only consider myself lucky that I'm still alive. Now as for participating this game."

He got the cage to unlock as he claim the trophy, "Well." he said, "I got bored sitting and reading all day at home. Maybe playing a game amongst my colleagues...will brighten me up a little. Also how can I resist such big cash rewards?"

"Tch heh." Riddle smiled as she walked up to him and held out her hand as she said, "It's a real honor to met you, Bookworm. You're quite the legend." He was surprised at her kind praise as he smiled and shook her hand.

He said, "And it's a pleasure to meet you Riddle. I have high hopes that you'll be your own villain yet."

"Oh trust me, Riddler needs my help more than anything. I'm good where I'm at. Best luck to the both of you!"

She let go of his hand and shoot out some kind of wires from her belt so she can get in the air.

"She's quite interesting." he said, "Good luck, Penguin." He took off as he walk past me.

"Yeah, dido." I said as I walked into the church. I'm willing to bet I can find a trophy in here.

Sure enough it was sitting neatly on the seat in front of the organ. I looked around it to see there aren't any traps. I became lucky that there weren't. I smiled as I said, "Today must be St. Patrick's day. I sure feel lucky getting this far."

If I remembered I didn't even get to the second trophy last year.

Chapter 4: Easter (Riddler's Narrative)

"Okay Riddler, how many are left?" I asked her through my headset.

"18, another 7 were disqualified." she said.

"Dang, who are the 18?"

"Bookworm, Penguin, False face, Two Face, Joker, Harley, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Scarecrow, Clock King, Firefly, Bane, Gentleman Ghost, Hydra, Man-Bat, Mad Hatter-(Suprisingly), Killer Croc, and Black Mask."

"Alright, Let's see who get's to collect the Easter Trophy."

... (Joker's Narrative)

"Ain't this wonderful Mr. J?!" said Harley who's waaaay too excited for this game, "You and I teaming up so we can win the grand prizes! Oh yeah!"

"Grand prizes huh?" said a male voice echoing through these dark buildings, "I'm sure willing to bet that it is money." The mysterious man finaly shown himself to us when he jump from above, "So, how does a guy like me enter this Seven Holidays Game?"

"I know you." I said, "Robin, or should I say Red Hood?"

... (Corin's Narrative)

"Man oh man!" I said as I watch these amazing villains trying to find the Easter Trophy, "This is so cool! I can't wait to see who will be the three winners!"

"RIDDLE! HELP!" I heard a familiar voice of a woman shouting for Riddle to come help.

"That must be Harley!" I quickly ran over to her call and once I found her, I see man with a red helmet cover his entire head, beating up the Joker pretty bad.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BRUTE!" Harley throw a punch but her arm was grabbed and twisted in a horrible angle that she screamed. I had to cover my ears to block her painful cries. I nearly wanted to cry myself for seeing her in so much pain.

"Corin." said Riddle who appeared next to me out of nowhere.

"Riddle!" I said, "Who is that guy?!"

"Just run away from this area and watch over the other villains." she said, "I'll take care of this."

"Okay, becareful."

I ran off to do what I'm suppose to do.

... (Riddle's Narrative)

Once Corin was out of sight. I quickly rushed at the Red Hood and palm strike him in the face. My strength crack his helmet badly enough that it split apart. The Red Hood took it off as he looked at me in such rage.

I said, "Take your quarell somewhere else. We're in a middle of game." Red Hood's expression change to a smile as he said, "So you're the Riddler's Assistant. I've been dying to meet you."

"Tch, get in line."

Red Hood Suddenly charged at me with a huge knife. I dodge his attack and kneed him in the stomach, but his reaction was so quick that he stabbed me in the arm! "OW YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

I puched him hard in the face as he fell on his back in the snow. I put pressure on my wound as it was bleeding out quite fast.

"Riddle! Are you okay?!" shouted Riddler in my ear.

"I'm fine! But he sure cut a major artery! Oh well, no worries."

I willed my blood to pierce all of Red Hood's limbs. He cried out but at least I got him pinned down. I walked to Joker and Harley as I got the bracelets on them. I healed their wounds with the power of my blood and said to them, "Head back to your quarters."

"We're disqualified huh?" she said.

"Yeah. Sorry but rules are rules."

Joker seems to be knocked out though, but Harley had no problems carrying him. I walked back to Red Hood as I took a good look at him. I said, "Wow, so you're the second Robin. From what I heard, Joker killed you."

"How bout you let me go so I can show you what death feels like." He threatened.

"Been there done that. But now comes the question. What's stopping me to kill you right here and now?"

I willed part of my blood to become a spike so it can hover over his forehead.

"Nothing I guess. So what don't you do it?"

"...I guess some people are just too interesting to kill."

"Could be."

He suddenly kicked me in the shin pretty hard that me release him. He took up his knife to slice my throat but I reacted fast to push it down and punch him in the face so hard that it was lights out for him. "Not bad, but could've been better at least." I said.

"Did you beaten the Red Hood?" said Riddler.

"Yup. I think he won't be getting back up until tomorrow morning. By then everyone will be in their quarters."

... (Penguin's Narrative)

I was in the graveyards of Gotham. As I walked past by the graves, I happen to stumble by my parent's tombstones. I've never really met my father, but my mother I've been very close to. She was always understanding. In many ways she brought me up to be right. But after the...

I kneeled down in front of my mother's grave as I began to cry. "Oh mom...If only I was... more stonger...If only I was better. You would be still alive." I wipe away my tears as I said, "I miss you mom. I pray and hope that you're in heaven with dad...Thank you...for eveything."

I got back up to continue searching for the Easter Trophy. Until something caught my eye. I see False Face standing in front a grave not too far away. I walked over to him as I asked him, "Looking for the trophy or visiting?"

He didn't answer me right away but he said, "Both I guess...You?"

"...Same."

I stand next to him to see who's name is on the tombstone. Janis Stone it read. I asked him, "Pardon me for asking this and you don't have to answer, but who's Janis Stone?"

"...My daughter. Ever since her mother died at birth, she was always there to support my acting career. She was my pillar of my sanity, you can say."

"My condolences."

"...I was once told by my daughter. That even though she never met her mother, she always says that she keeps her immortal in her heart."

He covered his heart as he suddenly turn his eyes to me. He said, "I would like to think that Janis is immortal in my heart too... Goodnight, Mr. Cobblepot."

He turn from me and left. I looked at Janis's grave once more as I gave my respects. I went to the opposite direction where False Face took off. Eventually I've found the Easter Trophy on the steps in front of a tomb. I picked it up and said, "Keeping our love ones immortal within our hearts huh?... What an interesting way to keep them alive."

Chapter 5: Independence Day (Riddler's Narrative)

"How's the arm Riddle?" I asked her.

"All healed up and ready to go, Captain." she answered.

"So Red Hood decided to just show up huh?"

"I guess so. Doesn't he kill villains now?"

"Yeah, usually he doesn't get taken down so easily, but I'm proud of Riddle."

"Thanks."

"So how many are left?"

"11, suprisingly another 7 were disqualified. The ones left standing are Bookworm, False Face, Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Gentleman Ghost, Killer Croc, Man-Bat, Hydra, and Mad Hatter."

"Alright, let's see who will be last this time."

... (Penguin's Narrative)

I climb up the stairs on the side of this old apartment building so I can get a better look. Once I got a good view I started thinking where would Riddler put the Trophies. Despite that yeah they do glow so we can see them clearly, but these trophies take some time finding them. I don't see how Batman could collect all of his trophies. Tch, he probably never had though, even I could understand why.

Suddenly I saw a huge shadow of a bat flying about. "Oh shit!" I quickly climb into a window of an empty apartment to stay out of sight. I breathe out a sigh of realif, so thankful to God right now that he didn't catch a glimspe of me. I walked out of the apartment and down the stairs so I can get back outside. Suddenly next thing I knew, I bump into Robin.

"Fuck." I said.

"I'm guessing this considers you disqualified, huh?" he said.

"Not really," said Riddle who's fives paces away from us, "Neat tip by the way, it's only when you say my name that get's you disqualified. Well Penguin? Do you need my assistance or do you got this?"

I looked at her then at Robin. I rolled my eyes and said, "I can take him."

"Great, then I'll just sit back and watch."

She gave us space by sitting at a bench on the other side of the street

"Really, Penguin?" said Robin, "And I took you down like how many times now?"

"Oh believe me Boy Blunder. I've been training for an entire year to win this game. I'm not going to give up now."

"That's the spirit!" shouted Riddle.

I throw in the first punch and he dodged it easily. When he was about to punch me in the stomach I quickly hit him in the side of the head with my elbow. He staggered to the side and I took the chance to hit him again, but he blocked it and punch me hard on the side of my cheek. He jump up and spin to kick me down into the snow.

"Come on Penguin! Don't give up!" shouted Riddle, "Get up Oswald! I'm not quitting on you!"

"Seriously?" said Robin, "Since when do villains cheer for their own?"

... Now that's a question I would like to know. No villain will cheer for another...Except... I stand back up and said to Robin, "Ever since Riddle arrived, everthing changed."

I throw a chunk of snow at his eyes to blind him. I punched him in the face and kick his legs up so he can fall to the ground. To deliver the final blow I stomp on his face to knock him out. Riddle startled me when she jump up from the bench and cheered for me, "Yeah! Go Penguin! You are the man!"

I couldn't help myself but laugh as I said, "Thanks Riddle."

"Hey Penguin, look behind ya."

I turned around to see that there's a glowing green Riddler Hint Card sticking on the front door of the apartment building. I went up and take it so I can keep it saved for now. I turn back to thank Riddle, but she was already gone. I wonder if there's a nearby trophy. I walked down the street where there's a crossroads, and the center of it is a fountain. I walked up to it and found the Independance Day Trophy in the water.

I laughed and took it out as I said, "Well what do you know, I've beaten Robin on my own."

Chapter 6: Halloween (Riddler's Narrative)

"Okay, Riddle, how many are left now?" I asked her.

"6," she said, "5 this time were disqualified. The ones that are left is Bookworm, Penguin, False Face, Mr. Freeze, Posion Ivy, and Scarecrow."

"Ooo, now we're really down in numbers."

"Yup, let's see who will be the last three."

... (Riddle's Narrative)

I yawned out of boredom. The villains are doing pretty well this time to keep out of sight. But there's this one guy I saw down below dressed up as a skellington who's very well dressed. I said to myself, "I don't think that's a villan I've seen before."

I jump down and followed the skellington man at a distance. It wasn't long that he found one of our Halloween Trophies. Before he could pick it up I shouted over to him, "Hey dude! I don't remember you being part of the Seven Holidays Game!"

"Seven Holidays Game?" he said as he turned around...wait.

"Huh?!" I jump back as I was freaked out how real his costume was! "Holy crap are you real?!"

"Why of course I'm real my dear girl. I'm Jack Skellington, I'm trying to find my way back to Halloween Town."

"...Holy shit you are real."

"Riddle?" said Riddler, "What's happening?"

"Um... Remember that Nightmare Before Christmas movie I've shown you?"

"Yeah."

"I've just met the real Jack Skellington... Wow this is freaky."

"Who are you talking to dear girl?"

"Riddler." I said, "Through my ear piece. Wait a minute how are you even real? I thought that Tim Burton movie was just a movie."

"You know Tim? Oh it's been forever I've haven't seen Tim!"

"...Now that explains everything."

... (Penguin's Narrative)

On my quest to find a Halloween Trophy. I happen to find Riddle in an alley way talking to...a skellington?

"Riddle?" I said.

"Oh hey, Penguin. Check this out, this is Jack Skellington!"

"Jack Skellington?"

From that Nightmare Before Christmas movie?

"Hi there!" said Jack, "I'm Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town. I'm trying to find my way home... Wait did you called her Riddle?"

I nodded.

"You're Riddle?" he said to her curiously.

"You've heard of me before?" she asked.

"Yeah from my assistant, Vlad. He said that you two once met."

"Vlad, Vlad." said Riddle trying to remember, "Oh yeah, skater boy. I've heard he went missing. I'm guessing you have him huh? Is he okay?"

"He's doing great. He's gotten much better using Soul Robber."

"Soul Robber?"

All of a sudden a portal of light appeared behind Jack Skellington. "Oh, Dr. Finklestein must've fixed the portal! It's nice meeting you Riddle."

He jump through the portal and it disappeared. "Ummm, okay." said Riddle, "Well since now you're here I guess you can collect your trophy."

I saw the Halloween Trophy behind her. I went around her to get it but I only got caught in one of Riddler's cage traps. "Dammit!"

"Oh, well it looks like you've got 30 seconds to solve it."

The screen came on to show me the riddle I need to solve. "What runs around the city but never walks?" It reads. It took a second or two to type in the answer. The correct answer was a wall, so I was able to bring down the cage. "Oh thank God."

"Nice one Penguin." she said.

Once I picked up the Halloween Trophy I turn to ask her, "So really, what was all that about?"

"No idea. All I know that Jack Skellington is really real."

(JACK SKELLINGTON'S ASSISTANT

COMING SOON)

Chapter 7: Thanksgiving Day (Riddler's Narrative)

"Alright only one more night to go." I said, "How many are left now, Riddle?"

"5, only 1 was disqualified. The ones who are left are Bookworm, Penguin, False Face, Mr. Freeze, and Poison Ivy."

"Ooo, Scarecrow was disqualified huh?"

"Yup, caught by the bat. But man though, I still can't get get over the fact that Jack Skellingtion is real. Please tell me you caught that on footage."

"You bet I did. Once I saw what you were talking about I couldn't believe it myself. Anyway, let the villains loose."

"Right."

... (Penguin's Narrative)

There's only 5 us now. I'm just suprised I've gotten this far. I wonder if I'll be able to collect the Thanksgiving Day Trophy with no problems. Oh I hope so, I want to win this game so bad, The Seven Holiday's Game is the most fun I get to have all year.

Suddenly I heard someone shouting, "Great, nice one dumbass! You got us lost again! I swear I ought to tear apart your space ship for scraps!"

"Oi! Don't blame my TARDIS for this! It must've brought us here for a reason!"

"You just don't want to admit that your ship is special."

"...You mean the other kind of special don't you?"

"Holy crap what's this?"

"Looks like a trophy."

The Thanksgiving Day Trophy! I rush to where they are and found them standing next to one of Riddler's contraptions that's containing the trophy. One's a punk looking lady that has very spiky red hair but it's shaven on one side, the other is a tall thin man who's in a pinstripe blue suit with a long light brown trenchcoat.

"Hey!" I said as I walk up to them, "Excuse me folks but this is my trophy to collect."

"Oh?" said the woman with her hands on her hips, "And why's that stranger?"

"It's a game we're playing." I said, "We must collect all of the seven holiday trophies to win."

"Oh!" said the man in such excitement, "Can we play too?"

"Sorry but we've started the game long time ago. There's only 5 of us left and there can only be three winners at the end of the game."

"Awww, oh well. Hey what's with this contraption? To me the only way to get this trophy out is to use electricity to magnetize the cage to the entrance."

"How smart of you to notice. I've seen it before I just need something that produces electricity."

"I got something." said the man who took out a small cylinder device, "My sonic Screwdriver can produce electricity. It will help you for sure. Hold on let me set it real quick." Once he did he hand it to me, "Just press that button."

I looked at him curiously for a moment, but I use the device to get the cage containing the trophy moving. I was actually startled when it shot out electricity. Once the trophy was out the cage open so I can collect it.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I gave the screwdriver back to him.

"My pleasure." he said, "What's your name?"

"Oswald Cobblepot."

"What?" both of them said in unison.

"Oh," I said as I forgotten that of course everyone knows me as the villain Penguin, "Don't worry in no mood to commit any crimes. Call it a vacation for us villains to relax for the holidays."

I collected my trophy as I started walking away while I said, "Thank you though it's nice meeting you!"

"Wait a second!" said the man as he rush over to me, but all of a sudden Batman jump down between us.

"Holy shit that's Batman!" said the woman who looks shocked.

"Oh no. Please not now!" I said as I began to run.

"You're not going to escape!" said Batman as he jump in front of me.  
>"No! I'm so close to winning!"<p>

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!" said the man who ran in between us, "Batman right?" Batman didn't answer...why would he? He's dressed up as a bat!, "Look Batman, Oswald is just playing a game amongst other villains. Come on it's the holidays, everyone should be having fun!"

"Don't you know that this man you're trying to protect is the Penguin?" he said.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that but if you just listen to me-,"

All of a sudden all of time just seemed to time. The snow that was falling is frozen in the air and Batman looked stuck in his place. "Horatia I was in mid sentence!"

The man looked back at the woman who seemed to be the cause of all this. "Yeah well you weren't getting to the point fast enough." she said, "Go on and get going Penguin. Hope you win."

I looked at her and back at the man. I asked them, "Who are you guys?"

"Oh, sorry where are my manners?" said the man, "I'm the Doctor, and that's my companion and lovely assistant, Horatia. But yes it's best that you take off now. I'm routing for you to win Penguin."

"...Thank you both! I'll won't forget this!"

I quickly ran off. Wow, those two were amazing!

(THE DOCTOR'S ASSISTANT

COMING SOON)

Chapter 8: Christmas (Riddler's Narrative)

"Who's left now Riddle?"

"3. Bookworm, Penguin, and False Face. Mr Freeze and Poison Ivy got into a fight but there was no winner. The battle was a draw."

"Ah, hopefully I got their fight recorded. I would love to see that. Now all they need to do is find the Christmas Trophy and race to the Penguin's Lounge."

... (Penguin's Narrative)

I was trying to find the Christmas trophy but I was having no luck what's so ever. Dammit, I'm running out of time and I need to find it before midnight! I can't lose this game. Not after all the hard training I've gone through. I can't give up!

Suddenly a teenage boy ran right in front of me. He startled me but something about him caught my attention. The way how he was dressed... It's almost just like the Doctor's attire. He said, "Hey did you see a geeky looking guy about your height but maybe a little taller? He has a chin that kind of sticks out, it looks really weird."

"...No. Is he your brother or father?"

He burst out laughing but he said, "No, he's just uh...You can say he's a friend of mine."

"DAVID!"

We heard a man calling out. "Ah that must be him." He walked away but I followed him. We walked up in front of a courthouse where this man is. What caught my attention though was the Christmas Trophy in his hand.

"David what have I told you about straying away from me?!"

"Sorry sorry. Big city you know?"

I just realized the man was looking at me. He then walked up close to observe my features. He said, "Hang on, are you Oswald Cobblepot by any chance?"

I nodded.

"Wow it's been a life time I've haven't seen you."

"Huh?"

"It's me, the Doctor."

What? It can't be. "How can you be the Doctor?" I said.

"Oh, long story. But I can regenerate into a new body every time I'm near death. Yeah, and I'm guessing you're looking for this?"

"Yes."

"Here, and here."

He gave me the trophy and a small box that's neatly wrapped in a black bow. "It's going to help you in so many ways." he said, "Come along, David. Happy Christmas, Oswald, and a Happy New Year!"

The two of them walked away as I quickly ran to the lounge.

(DOCTOW WHO- AFTERLIFE REBOOT

COMING SOON)

Chapter 9: New Years!

Once I ran into my lounge. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"YEAH GO PENGUIN!" shouted Harley who whistled loud and was so happy.

After me, came in Bookworm who I can tell had a tough time running here, and the last one was False face. "I'm first." I said as I smiled. "I'M FIRST! YES!"

"Congratualations Oswald!" said both of my hench girls who gave me a kiss on both of my cheeks. They walked me up the steps and onto the first pedastal. Bookworm got on the second and False Face got on the third.

"Congrats Oswald." said Riddler who came up to me and gave me the New Years Trophy and the breifcase of one million dollars. Riddle gave Bookworm his prize and Corin gave False Face his too.

"Anything you would like to say Oswald?" said Riddler.

"I'm glad to win this year's Seven Holidays Game. Without my henchgirls I wouldn't even be standing here. And I would like to thank the people who support me to win. Riddle believed in me, and so did others who I recently met. Thank you, all of you."

"It's almost time!" shouted Harley. She meant the count down. Everyone shouted from 10.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

Fireworks were seen through my cieling glass and the confetti and ballons were released throughout the room.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Riddle came up to me and said, "I knew you would win."

"Thanks Riddle."

We climb down the pedastals as I set down the trophy and briefcase so I can open the present that the Doctor gave me. It was a sonic screwdrive of my own. I smiled as I said, "Thanks Doctor. This Year is going to be the best."

(Anouncement)

Anyway, there will be new stories to come very soon. Sorry for this short story but I thought I should write something special for the holidays.

Happy New Years Day everyone!


End file.
